Creation:Original/Grey Cherry
Name: '''Grey Cherry '''Species: Vampire Age: Eighteen Appearance: Grey Cherry weighs one humdred and sixty pounds and has the height of five feet and ten inches. He has sharp but soft colored violet eyes with light blonde to white hair with a dark skin tone. He usually wears a black tank top, black jeans with purple and black running shoes. For accessories, he wears a gold choker around his neck along with small earing of the same color and an amulet to match. ''' '''Personality: By what he wears, one would think that he would be flamboyant type since he wears bright and and revealing clothing but he's alot more shy than he looks. He usually doesn't know how to react well to new people and and would start off as a stuttering mess. To friends, or even better his family, he takes a complete one eighty on his personality and becomes more upbeat and the funnest guy ever. Even as a vampire, he tries his best to keep what's left of his humanity by making others feel better. And even though he may come off as a pacifist, he's not afraid to deal with those purposely hurt or worse kill others. The one internal conflict that he has with himself is his consumption of blood. He spends his time to try not becoming some feral beast feeding off of every human he sees and trying to find who turned him into the monster he is now. City:'''New York '''History: Born and raised in the suburban areas of new york, Grey had a fairly normal upbringing and lived a pretty mundane life. He lived his years with good friends, a loving and supporting mother,father and elder brother, and high enough grades and G.P.A. to go to the college he always wanted so he can live on his own. At the age of eighteen, he was able to move to a dorm within the inner portion of the city and explore in his own leasure. Starting off his first day, he met his rather reclusive roomate who barely made any contact with him and joked about grey's sense of waldrobe. Despite him constantly calling things like "Stripper" and "Man Whore" the minute he heard his full name, they spend the few weeks later as good friends. Everything seemed like things were going accordingly well in Grey's life until a particular day. Since the couple of weeks, his roomate had told him of a party that was going on in an apartment building not too far from the college building. Seeing that it was the one of many nights that he was at home and not doing anything fun or significant, he decided to come with him out of boredom. They managed to get to their location and got inside without a problem. For the next few hours, they drank, danced, mingled, only because Grey's shyness was numbed because of the amount of alcohol in his system, and do whatever they pleased. In between enjoying himself, he accidently bumped next to a rather attractive looking girl. She was really stunning from top to bottom but the one thing that caught Grey's attention was her crimson red eyes that stared right back at him confusingly. That awkward introduction alone was able to kick off a decent conversation between the adults. He learned that the woman's name was Valerie and she was just visiting a friend who told her about the party. After getting to know one another, and Valerie making same jokes he has heard about his name since he was twelve, Grey began to stupidly hit on the woman. He was only playing it off as a joke but somehow he managed to get her interested in the now flustered man. Saying that she would like to talk in a more private place, Grey immediately went off with her after telling his roomate that he'll be "Busy" and went back to his apartment with Valerie. Once he opened the dorm to his room, he turned to see Valerie looking hungrily at him and pounced at grey in a lustrous frenzy for a kiss. Besides the fact that he could have sworn seeing her eyes glow for a second, he quickly dismissed his previous thoughts and kissed her back. Locking his door in the process, he lead her to his bedroom while trying hard not to break away from Valerie before she forcefully pushed him to his bed. Grey was surprised by the sheer strength she had as she crawled on top of him and continued kissing him passionately with no amount of care coming from Grey besides for this to continue. The college student lightly moaned in sync with Valerie's when she went lower to his neck and giving him soft kisses. It started to evolve from light kisses to her locking him and even suckling on the skin of his shoulder and neck. At this point, Grey was too intoxicated from both the alcohol and far experienced love making to notice that she ripped of his shirt and tore apart his belt for better access. Grey was enjoying every bit of her attacking his neck alone until he winced in pain he felt something piercing his neck and gnawing hard. Before he could get up and access what just happened, the woman held him back down and smiled mischievously at him. Even though his room was a little dark, Grey could still see the long, sharp fangs that stuck out before she went back to his lips. Feeling the stinging pain ckming frkm his neck, he tried to get up again only to be held down by his shoulders. Disconnecting her lips from his, she focused back on his neck and sinking her teeth deeper into his skin. Second by second, Grey felt his body getting more numb and his vision get more blurred. Before valerie knew it, he was dead. And whatever happened to him afterwards was a blank. What did pick up afterwards in Grey's mind was him waking up to nothingness. He could barely move around what felt like something covering the whole of his body. After feeling how coarse whatever was surrounding his body and the oddly acxurate smell of dirt, he deducted that he was immediately buried alive. Understandingly freaked out by his situation, he screamed and panicked while digging his way out. The recent creature eventually reached up to the surface to see a massive alignment of tombstones, and one right in front of his face. With his whole body out of the ground, he paused abruptly and turned to see the same woman with what looks like a organ box while wearing the pettiest apologetic look ever. She just threw the box at his direction which opened up at impact to reveal a few blood bags. With his mind on nothing else but to eat it whole. Grey rushed down and devoured the blood packs, swallowed everything without an ounce of thought before he was down to the last bag. Once Grey's mind was back to normal after a good fifteen minutes of guzzling down on human blood, his natural response after seeing his hands and lips stained with the red stuff was to scream and panic. Assuring the teen that he was fine coming closer to rub his shoulder, Grey eventually calmed down and asked why he mindlessly drank a whole bag full of blood. It was at that, Valerie explain while baring her fangs that she was in fact a vampire. That cocky grin of hers switched to a frown when. She held his hands and deeply apologized for accidently killing him while she was...well...on top of him before explicit why she had to bury him in a dark cemetery like this. Grey only looked at her blankly, not really shocked at the fact that vampires exist much less the fact that it basically cost his life just to get laid. He was more disappointed in himself than anyone else in all honesty. Cherry git himself up and asked her what she was going to do to him. Looking up to the night sky, she gave it a bit of thought before turning back to the newly bitten vampire. Rushing in to grab his arm, she decided she'll lead him to a place that would be more than happy to take him. With her being naturally stronger than the college student, he had no choice but to follow the bizarre woman and asked where she's taking him. All she did was reply with a smile that she was taking him to a hotel, somewhere he'll get a better understanding of his new unlife. Weapons : Currently none at the moment Comments Eyo! The only problem I see here is that Grey should've died first before fully turning into a vampire. Please read the rules in the Creation page. Thank you! Dear, the real last thing. How exactly did he arrive in the vampire clan? One thing, his outfit: please do not allow the navel area to show at all. PG-13 please. I'll let June do the rest. I see all problems fixed }} Category:Created